


To Be Around You

by er0tes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cocky Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Muscles, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sadistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, he doesnt know why, ushijima is irritated at hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er0tes/pseuds/er0tes
Summary: Ushijima is heavily irritated at the orange-haired teammate in Japan's National Team. He does not know the reason why until he is left alone in the locker room with nothing and nobody but himself and the boiling blood coursing through him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	To Be Around You

Ushijima still can't accept the fact that he got benched at THE Japan's National Team by none other than the tiny annoying headache Hinata Shoyou. "He's goddamn annoying", he thought. He watches him with disdain as he bounces around on and off court. How shamelessly enthusiastic he is with that baseless self-confidence. Out of all his teammates he's the person he can't stand the most. And that's coming from a relatively chill person who hangs out with anyone. Something about Hinata Shoyo irks him BADLY..

It was until they just finished practicing together. The locker room was empty saved for two - Shoyo and Wakatoshi. The smaller one kept pestering him to which he answers with curt and irritated one word answers. Shoyo noticed the severe quietness of his "former" rival and passed it off as him not being in the mood to talk. Ushijima finally had a peace of mind. He stared holes into Hinata's bare toned back muscles. How the fluffy orange hair still remained on his head after all these years. He stares lower and lower. Until his eyes captured the firm yet jiggly glutes of the annoying tangerine. He just stares at him. He does not know why but he just CANT take mind and eyes off of him. 'Hinata Shoyo..' he thought as boiling rage simmers inside him. Before he knew it his hot blood has traveled south. He felt warmth and a distinct constriction of certain muscles near his - no, IN his groin. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the powerhouse cannon of the team, popped a massive boner thinking of his significant annoyance. He saw Shoyo finally put on a shirt and walk away with no words.

Wakatoshi looked around the room. Annoyed he looked at his throbbing erection and thought 'Why the fuck won't you calm down?? Well fuck it.' , he locked the door and took his towel off, the only thing he had on at the time. His hands traveled down his body crossing through peaks and rolls of hard muscles dusted with light feathery terrains of hair. His body truly has matured over the years, like wine tasting better with age. He can't say he is not proud of it. His body is an emblem of his hard work and growth after all. His hands traveled south wafting through an even thicker and darker stream of hair pointing downwards, towards another body part he is secretly proud of. He grabbed his thick veiny cock with his left hand and started stroking. His free hand roaming across his body. He closed his eyes, threw his head back and hissed.

'Fucckkk...'

Heat coursed through his body and instinctively, he positioned himself in front of a mirror. Standing proudly like a Greek statue as he touched himself to the thought of a certain guy. The boy he NEVER understood. The boy who annoyed him endlessly without seemingly knowing the reason why. He thought about his firm muscles contrasted by the smooth, milky skin. Every body part: his sharp shoulders, toned arms, perky chest, and the divine, glorious, and ethereal globes behind him. He could not stop touching himself at the thought of his oblivious teammate.

'Fuck, I'm going crazy!', he thought. His deep moans echoes through the room. He felt his heavy groans and growls vibrating through his body. With his eyes rolling back and his head thrown back, he regained his composure. Just for the purpose of watching himself jerk off. He wants to see his body glisten with sweat as his muscles pumps with power.

He positioned both of his hands in front, steady and only letting in a small tight space. He thrusts his dick as if he is fucking a fleshlight-no he fucks his hands as if he is fucking Hinata Shoyo. 

'Fuck. I wanna bruise him, fuck him, make him beg for my cock, torture him with toys and vibrators, tie him up as I slide my thick veiny cock in him. Fucckkk I wanna make him go crazy. Crazy for me and me only.' , he said intensely in his head. Whether he said it out loud, he was too fucking horny to care.

His breaths become more ragged. His muscles flex with the intensity of his heat. Sweat glaze his body, hanging and dripping down the thick hairs scattered along his body. He's close. He's about to come. A thick white syrup threatened to come out his engorged cock.

'Not yet. I don't wanna cum yet', he thought

He kept fucking his hands for a few more minutes until his legs basically feel like jelly from all the pleasure he's been feeling. He takes his right hand and leaned into the mirror. Looking at himself: disheveled, sweaty and so fucking horny, he closes his eyes imagining Shoyo positioned in front of him. Bent over, smooth plump butt cheeks slapping against his strong, solid pelvic thrusts. He imagines his eyes rolling to the back of his head welling up with tears. His mouth hanging down, lax with pleasure and overstimulation. Saliva dripping down his lips. No matter what he does he can't ever get his mind off of Hinata. If he can't get rid of him, he would make him worship him like a god. Devoted, crazy, and submissive for Ushijima Wakatoshi. His breath fogs up the mirror. He closes his eyes and starts going faster and hastier. Shoyou's name rolled in his mind like an endless mantra as he releases a stream of thick salty and bitter white cum out of his veiny cock. He groans out loud as he continues pumping his dick.

He watches himself hands covered in cum. Sweat dripping down his hair and muscles making him gleam like a bodybuilder. A faint steam emanates from his body as he stares at his reflection with hooded eyes and ragged breathing. 'Damn, I look good', he thought. He may need to get back to the showers.

But at least he figured out why he "hates" Shoyo. That persistent feeling of annoyance has been finally given a name. He's infatuated. He's in love. "It has been a long time since we met but I'm NEVER gonna give up, Shoyo. I will make you mine.", he promised to himself silently.


End file.
